The Wedding
by furi15
Summary: Brennan and Emma are getting married but Shalimar wants to keep that from happening. EB Soc ES later onrating for some language
1. Chapter one

"What's wrong with you?" He asked cornering her in the bathroom.  
  
He'd noticed her change in attitude ever since she'd heard the news. She was distant, cranky and seemed to live in the dojo. She'd run battle simulations until she could no longer stand. Everyone else was happy for them, why couldn't she be as well? Everytime he approached her she would pretend to have to be somewhere and just walk out on him. He tried asking Jesse about her sudden mood change but the molecular wasn't any help. Emma said she didn't see a difference in her. He knew different. After their announcement Emma and Shalimar hadn't spoken. When Brennan told the team that he and Emma were engaged, Shalimar stormed out of the room. Emma didn't seem too taken aback by her reaction. If he didn't know her better he'd think she was expecting it.   
  
"Get out of my way Brennan."   
  
"Not until you tell me what the hell has gotten into you! Why are you mad at me?"  
  
"I'm not mad at you, now get out of my way. I'd like to put some clothes on if you don't mind." Shalimar brushed passed him and quickly walked to her room. Brennan was just more confused than before. If she wasn't mad at him than why was she avoiding him? He stood outside her door waiting for her to come out.   
  
"Hey, man what are you doing?" Jesse asked walking by.  
  
"I'm not letting her leave until she tells me what wrong with her."  
  
"Just let it go man." Jesse said shaking his.   
  
"Why? What do you know?"  
  
"Nothing. Just let it go. She's not mad at you." Jesse walked away.  
  
"Why will no one tell me what's going on?!" Brennan shouted after him. Shalimar opened her door with an annoyed look on her face. Her expression soon changed when Emma walked out of her own room.   
  
"H hey Shal." Emma said awkwardly avoiding the ferals eyes. Brennan watched Shalimar watching Emma. If looks could kill he thought.   
  
"Whatever, I have to go." Shalimar left them and Brennan could've sworn he heard her growl. He turned to Emma awaiting an explanation.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" She asked him innocently.  
  
"She's mad at you, not me." He said.   
  
"We just had a small argument. Nothing to fret over. Let's go before some other couple takes our rings." Emma slipped her hand in his and led the way.   
  
"You are going to tell me what the argument was about right?"  
  
"Just girl stuff, don't worry about it." 


	2. Chapter two

"God! They make me sick." Shalimar said annoyed watching the couple in front of her. Brennan and Emma were on the couch barely able to keep their hands off each other.   
  
"Get a room!" Jesse shouted keeping his eyes on the computer. He grimaced as Shalimar smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Oww, what was that for?" He asked looking up.  
  
"Don't encourage them!" She said harshly.   
  
"Well at least now they're controlling themselves." He said looking over at the two. Now they were just cuddling and giggling.  
  
"Oh..yeah..much better. Thanks Jesse. Not only am I sick, but now I want to gouge my eyes out." She said walking away from him. On her way out she and Emma briefly locked eyes. Shalimar paused for only a second before continuing on.  
  
"I hate her! I hate her!" Shalimar screamed punching the bag as hard as she could. 'No you don't' said her subconscious.  
  
"Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion."   
  
'my opinion is your opinion, so in your opinion, you don't hate her.'  
  
"Yes I do." She said furiously kicking the bag. In doing so she lost her footing and fell on the mat.  
  
"Dammit!" she cried punching the ground. 'you're only kidding yourself. don't think I didn't notice you hesitate on your way over here.'   
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut it!" She stood up and started at the bag again. 'you're thinking about it aren't you? That look she gave you.'  
  
"Well it doesn't mean anything! Especially when she gives Brennan that same look every fucking day!" This time, she hit the bag so hard it fell off the chain. "Dammit!" she screamed again storming out.   
  
After a hot shower and a new set of clothes, she was finally able to just sit on her bed and relax. For about five minutes before Adam summoned everyone on their comm rings. Sighing she stood up and headed for the door. It just wasn't her day.  
  
She was the first to enter the lab, then Brennan, Jesse and finally Emma. Adam typed a few things into the computer before starting.  
  
"It seems, according to one of my contacts, that Eckhart may be after a new mutant. A small boy by the name of Henry. He's eight years old and lives with his father.   
  
My contact tells me that he's an elemental. With his powers beginning to reveal themselves he's been put on the mutant radar at Genomex. His father has requested to be put into the underground. I want Emma and Shalimar to go pick them up."  
  
"What!" Shalimar blurted out."You must be joking."  
  
"Is there a problem?" Adam asked confused.   
  
"Yes...No...I just think one of the guys should go with Emma."   
  
"Is there something I should know?" Adam asked looking at both women.  
  
"Everything's fine." Emma said looking at Shalimar.   
  
"Fine, whatever. Give us the address." Shalimar said suddenly impatient.  
  
"Here," he said handing her a note. "Call in if you need any help" he said eyeing her suspiciously. She took the note and stalked out of the room.   
  
"I'll see you later." Emma said kissing Brennan then walking out after Shalimar.  
  
"Is Shalimar okay?" Adam asked the guys.   
  
"Yeah, she's mad at Emma. Jesse knows why. Right Jess." Brennan smiled clapping the younger man on the shoulder.   
  
"What would give you that idea?" Jesse asked him.  
  
"She hasn't told you?" Brennan asked him.  
  
"She told me not to tell." Jesse said grinning, leaving the room. Brennan and Adam exchanged looks, both wondering what it was those three were hiding. 


	3. Memories resurface

Shalimar growled when she saw the coordinates to Henry's home. It was going to be a long drive. She sat in the car waiting for Emma. It didn't take long. As soon as Emma got in she sped off, wanting to get there as soon as possible.  
  
"You can't be mad at me forever Shal." Emma said looking at the road. She played with the hem of her skirt not knowing what to do with her hands. Not wanting to listen to anything Emma had to say, Shalimar turned on the radio. Rock music blasted, making them both jump at the sound. Jesse must of used the car last she thought as she quickly turned it down and kept on driving.  
  
"You can't ignore me forever either." This time she looked at Shalimar.  
  
"I don't know what it is you want to hear from me Emma. Because I can't forgive you, if that's what your looking for." She said glancing at her.   
  
"Can't or wont?"  
  
"Both."

She didn't want to remember, but she couldn't help it. The memories just came flooding back. They had been hiding their relationship from the team for about three months. Until Jesse caught them in the living room one night after everyone had gone to bed, they didn't see him but they both sensed him. It took a lot of begging to keep him from telling Brennan and Adam. They just wanted to have something they could share alone. Shalimar laughed lightly at the memory. Jesse was always uncomfortable whenever he was near them after that night. He'd blush whenever he saw them talking, even if was just over the weather. That wasn't an unpleasant memory, but she didn't want to remember anything. She just wanted to forget anything ever happened.  
  
Emma heard her laugh and looked at her curiously. This was hardly the time for laughter. She didn't find any of what was going on funny, although it was nice to hear Shalimar laugh again, even if it was small and short.   
  
They rode in silence for about another hour or so taking glances at each other along the way. Despite all the will power she had again another memory resurfaced and this one was the one Shalimar wanted to forget the most.  
  
Shalimar and Jesse had just returned from a mission they'd been assigned that morning. It was about midnight and both of them were exhausted. Too tired to take a shower, they headed to their rooms. Shalimar was walking ahead of Jesse towards Emma's room where she'd been sleeping for the past two weeks. She was so tired that she didn't smell them, but she saw them. She opened the door and there they were. The light in the hallway glistening off their naked bodies. They were already asleep, but as soon as she had opened the door Brennan had opened his eyes to see Shalimar and Jesse's horror stricken faces. Brennan was just a little embarassed and quickly pulled up the covers asking for a little privacy.   
  
She remembered Jesse having to hold her all that night, and many nights after that. She never once blamed Brennan, how could he have known? Emma never explained what happened. The next morning all Shalimar recieved was a 'I never wanted you to find out this way', that made her angrier than the affair itself. She at least deserved an explanation, or some sort of apology. The memories almost bringing tears to her eyes.  
  
"We're here." She heard Emma say. Focusing back on the present and keeping her tears in check she saw Henry's house. They'd only pulled into the driveway when Henry and his father ran out of the house with only two duffle bags.   
  
"Are you from M-X?" the boys father asked running upto the driver side window.  
  
"Mutant X, yeah." Shalimar said unlocking the doors for them. They scrambled inside and shut the door. Shalimar heaved a sigh of relief. Their mission wouldn't last longer than it needed to. She made a U-turn and drove off in the direction of the nearest safehouse. Emma called Adam on her comm-link to confirm that the two were in their custody and they were headed for the safehouse.   
  
"I'm Emma" she said turning in her seat and smiling brightly.  
  
"I'm Ralph and this is my boy Henry." He said. Henry gave her a small smile. She smiled back encouragingly. He looked a little more than scared and he was shivering slightly.  
  
"Thank you." Ralph said to them. "For helping us." The sincerety in his voice brought another smile to Shalimar's face. The safehouse was only fifteen minutes away from there location. Soon father and son would be on their way with new identities and new lives. She wished she could go with them, start a new life, get a new identity and forget about her past.  
  
to be continued........  
  
to those that reviewed:  
  
melodie568 - thanks for being my most persistant reviewer.  
  
megara1 - I also love Emma/Brennan pairings although they're kinda scarce at We'll see what happens with their wedding.   
  
hotsatin - what do you mean what was I thinking? this isn't the first Emma Brennan fic! Besides, there are too many Shal/Bren pairings floating around in here!  
  
everydarkbreath - I can't wait for the E/S part either! It may take awhile though. still workin' on how it is they get back together.  
  
huntress2004 - of course there'll be an E/S happy ending!! :)  
  
rain - it was hardly a conversation, but there's what happened. so sad you'll be gone for so long :(  
  
mrs-spacemonkey-jackson - cool name by the way. Glad you love E/B pairings! Hotsatin thinks it's 'unusual' :)  
  
me - whoever you are, you almost confused me. I almost thought I wrote myself a review! lol! Here's your Update! Update! Update! ;)


	4. Shalimar's new friend

It'd been three days since their last mission and Shalimar couldn't stand being in Sanctuary. Brennan and Emma were worse than before. They'd started feeding each other at dinner time and wearing the same colored shirts. It made her physically ill. And they couldn't stop talking about their upcoming wedding. She had to get out of there. So she did.   
  
She raced away from Sanctuary on her bike thinking about the last few months. Trying best as she could to figure out what went wrong. But there was nothing, nothing at all. It was as if Emma just decided to marry Brennan out of the blue. And since when had Brennan been in love with Emma? Still her mind couldn't form any answers as she sped on.   
  
------------  
  
"Have you seen Shalimar?" Jesse asked Brennan.   
  
"No I haven't. Ask Emma maybe she knows." Brennan said returning to his book.  
  
"Yeah right." Jesse walking away.   
  
"Wait." Brennan said putting his book down. Jesse turned.   
  
"Jess, you've got to know something. And I need to know."  
  
"No, you don't need to know. At least not from me anyway. I'm gonna go try Shal's comm link."   
  
Brennan sat shaking his head. Shalimar hadn't spoken to him much and he missed her. Nothing came to mind as to why she was mad at Emma. But it was really beginning to irritate him. Jesse knew what was going on but wouldn't say. That didn't surprise him much, Jesse and Shalimar were like brother and sister so it wasn't surprising that Jesse would keep her secret. Emma on the other hand would change the subject whenever he brought it up. You'd think she'd want to patch things up. A few months ago Emma and Shal seemed to be joined at the hip.  
  
Brennan was brought out of his thoughts by a pair of long arms wrapping around him from behind.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked into his ear.   
  
"You."  
  
"Really." She said trailing some kisses down his neck.   
  
"And Shalimar." he added.  
  
"Ugh, Brennan!" She smacked his shoulder.   
  
"What? Not like that! Jeez Em." He had to laugh. Guiding her around the couch he sat her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Why won't you tell me what's going on between the two of you?"  
  
"Because it's no big deal. Besides, there are other things we could be doing right now instead of talking about Shalimar."   
  
"Nope, not until you tell me."   
  
"What? You're going to hold back until I tell you?" She asked him a little shocked.   
  
"That's right." He said nodding his head. Emma started laughing. "I don't see the joke in what I just said."  
  
"We'll just see which one of us can last the longest." She stood up still laughing.   
  
"Yeah we'll see how long you can last without all this." Brennan said pointing to himself. "Then we'll see who's laughing then." He said as she walked away purposely swaying her hips as she went.  
  
"What did I just get myself into?" Brennan asked himself as he watched her leave.

------------- 

"You're doing what?" Jesse asked not believing his own ears. He and Brennan were in the kitchen eating sandwiches..  
  
"I'm withholding sex until she tells me what's going on."Brennan said taking a bite.  
  
"And you really think she'll cave first. What are you going to do if it continues on till the wedding?"   
  
"She'll tell me by then. That way we can patch things up between the two of them and Shalimar can be her best man!" He said with his mouthful.  
  
"Don't you mean maid of honor?"   
  
"Yeah that."   
  
"So who's coming?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Well, there's you guys, My mom, Emma's foster parents and a couple of old friends. There's only about fifteen people plus the minister."  
  
"And what will we be eating."  
  
"Do you always think with your stomach."  
  
"It keeps the heartache to a minimum."   
  
"Are you still thinking about her. For chrissakes Jess you were only dating a week, I think it's time you move on."  
  
"I don't think I can move on without her. She could've been Mrs. Kilmartin." Jesse said wiping fake tears from his eyes.   
  
"Drama king. People might actually fall for that if you weren't trying so hard to keep yourself from laughing."  
  
"What do you mean 'might'? That's my pick up line." Jesse said pretending to be offended.  
  
"And you wonder why you're still alone." Brennan said picking up his plate and dumping it in the dishwasher.  
  
"I'm gonna go check if Adam needs help." He said leaving.  
  
"Yeah right, your going to see Emma! We both know it!" Jesse yelled after him.

-----------------------

"And I open the door, and she's lying there naked with him. Am I wrong to want to bash their heads together then throw them off a mountain?" Shalimar asked the bartender. She wasn't drunk yet but was well on her way.   
  
"Let me get this straight. You two were going out. This guy Brian,"  
  
"Brennan." Shalimar corrected her.  
  
"Brennan, doesn't know. And you just go home one day and find them sleeping together?"  
  
"Oh, they did much more than sleep. Give me another one." She said handing over the glass.  
  
"Did you drive over here?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Then I think you've had enough. Maybe you should call it a night."  
  
"And go back to that love nest? I don't think so. I'd rather stay here with you." Shalimar said smiling. The bartender smiled back.  
  
"My shifts over in ten minutes. How about we get out of here and get a bite to eat?" She asked leaning over the counter.  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" Shalimar asked getting even closer.  
  
"That depends, are you going to say yes?"   
  
"I might."  
  
"Then yes, I am."

to be continued....

Thanks to all of you that reviewed the last chapter. I'd put you all down individually but I'm running out of ways to say thank you. Maybe i'll say it different languages. lol

okay i can't help it.

melodie568- thanks, your reviews always mean alot.

gelf- yours do too:)

wtra - I didn't think so either, but somehow Emma has become the 'bad guy' in both my stories. And she's my favorite! Thanks for the review!

me - it still feels like i'm reviewing my own story. here's your update and thanks for your review!

Regina - you need to read the third chap. thanks for your review!

avril - here's your update too. thanks for reviewing!


	5. Brennan's clueless

"Shalimar didn't come home last night" Jesse said walking into the kitchen. Brennan and Emma were already feeding each other breakfast.

"She hasn't called in?" Brennan asked.

"If she did would I look so shocked?"Jesse said.

"Did you try her comm ring?" Brennan asked.

"Eight times. It's disconnected."

"What about her cell phone?"

"It's off."

"She obviously doesn't want to be found." Emma spoke up.

"Why wouldn't she?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she?" Brennan mimicked.

"Maybe she's found a new friend." Emma suggested dryly.

"What if she's in trouble? What if the GSA's got her?" Jesse asked Emma.

"Did you hack into there database and check?" Emma countered.

"Yes.''

"And do they have her?"

"No."

"Then what are you guys worried about?"

"Uhm....I think I've lost my train of thought." Jesse said.

"She might be right you know." Brennan said.

"Yeah well, while you two contemplate on that, I'll be in the shower." Emma said getting up and walking out.

"Call if you need any help in there." Brennan shouted after her. He turned back to Jesse quick enough to see him roll his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing. So...." Jesse took a seat across from his friend. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were in love with Emma."

"I told you."

"Besides your engagement announcement."

"You knew before that."

"I mean before Shalimar and I found you two....sleeping."

"I don't know. I guess I didn't realize it at first. And then she told me how she felt. The next thing I knew we were at it like rabbits." Brennan said smiling at the memory. His smile was interrupted by the distant sound of a motorcycle screeching to a halt. They got up quickly and raced to the garage.

"Hey Shal." Jesse said. "It was really nice of you to call and tell us you wouldn't be coming home last night. Because of your generosity we weren't worried one bit. It's not like I had to hack into Genomex's computers to make sure you weren't captured. All because you answered your comm ring and answered your phone all eight times that I called you." Jesse said sarcastically. Both men waited for an explanation.

"My phone was off and I de-activated my comm-ring. There, satisfied?" She asked walking passed them.

"Why would you de-activate your comm?" Jesse asked as they walked behind her.

"Let's just say I don't like to be interrupted when I'm dancing." She walked in her room and closed the door.

"What did you sleep in the club too?" Brennan asked through the door.

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact, I did." Shalimar said poking her head out of the door with a smirk on her face.

"Details?"

"In your dreams boys." She shut the door and locked it. Jesse and Brennan returned the way they came.

"Wonder who the lucky guy is?" Brennan thought outloud.

"Guy?" Jesse looked at him.

"Yeah this 'friend' Emma was talking about, and Shalimar just confirmed it. I wonder who he is."

"You don't know anything do you?" Jesse stopped in his tracks eyes wide staring at Brennan.

"Neither do you. If you knew you wouldn't have been so surprised this morning."

"Not about that."

"Then about what?!! You guys are driving me nuts. First you wont tell me about Emma and Shal and then it's Shal and her mystery date and now I just don't what it is your talking about!" Brennan said running a hand through his hair.

"You really don't know?" Jesse asked him again.

"Apparently not. You obviously aren't going to tell me anything! Oh wait let me guess, she told you not to tell. That's fine, I've got secrets too you know. And guess what...I'm not telling you any of them!" Brennan said.

"I would tell you but it's not my place to tell. They obviously don't want you to know." Jesse started walking again.

"What do you mean 'they'?" Brennan asked following.

"Did I say 'they'? I meant she. Shalimar."

"What doesn't _she_ want me to know?"

"Nothing." Jesse said. "Anyway, it's my day to go re-stock three safehouses. I should be back in eight hours." Jesse turned into the garage and got in his car.

"It's like talking to a child!" Brennan said frustrated watching Jesse speed off. His frustrations disappeared as he heard Emma call him. He turned to see her poking her head out of her room, hair wet and dripping all over the floor.

"Oh Breennaan." She said in a sing song voice. "I just can't seem to get this towel off. Why don't you come in here and help me?" She asked with a brilliant smile on her face. Not needing to be told twice, Brennan quickly made his way to her room only to have the door shut in his face.

"What? Did you forget about our bet?" Emma asked as she opened the door ajar.

"You called me, remember?"

"And you came running." Before he could answer she caught his lips and kissed him deeply.

"Just give up and we can both move on.'' Emma said when they finally came up for air.

"Not before you." Brennan said smiling.

"That's too bad." Emma said dropping the towel. "Looks like I'll have to do it myself." She pouted giving him one last kiss before closing the door.

"You are cruel!!!" He yelled through the door.

"Yes she is." Shalimar said as she jogged by.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked more astonished to see her jogging than the actual comment she made. Shalimar hadn't jogged in weeks. Or smiled for that matter. She'd been smiling since she got home. Finally getting over the fact that she was up and about again he started thinking about what she said. She agreed that Emma was cruel. He didn't mean it, but Shalimar obviously did, or does. He leaned on Emma's door trying to figure out what the hell was going.

to be continued.....

AN: This chapter was just to show how clueless Brennan really is. Thanks to all that reviewed! And those of you who sent e-mails!


	6. Old flame

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a few....weeks but in my defense I....okay I have no defense, just limited computer use and no time. Otherwise these fics would be done and I would've put up all the new ones that just roam aimlessly through my head.

I've yet to put in a disclaimer so for those of you who don't know: I do not own Mutant X or any of its characters. Everything else is mine!! ;)

Emma and Brennan were sat in a booth waiting for their order. Emma was reading from a list of things for the wedding while Brennan tried his best not to fall asleep.

"So what do you think?" She asked him looking up from the list.

"Whatever you think is best. I respect any decision you make."

"Thank god, I didn't think you'd like the idea of getting married in an aquarium."

"What!!?"

"Brennan you're not listening!! We're getting married in four days and your not listening! You know what? If you don't care, why should I? We might as well get married in a barn!"

"I'm sorry I'm listening." He said taking her hands. "It's just that we've been talking about wedding plans for hours and running out of energy. Where's my food?" He asked loudly towards the counter.

"What was I thinking running all this by you on an empty stomach? You're worse than Jesse." She laughed. The ring of a bell brought there attention to the entrance to the restaurant. In walked a laughing Shalimar with a woman who Brennan guessed was responsible for bringing her smile.

"Hey it's Shal." He said stating the obvious. On the other side of the room Shalimar saw Brennan waving them over. Knowing she had no other choice she walked over to them.

"Hey Bren, Emma. This is Olivia." She said introducing them. Emma froze. Olivia shook her hand.

"So you're Emma." She said shaking her head from side to side.

"Why don't you two join us? Booth's big enough." Brennan offered.

"We wouldn't want to intrude, especially with all the planning you have to discuss for the wedding." Shalimar said glancing down at the list.

"Oh no, we're done with wedding plans for the day." Brennan insisted folding up the list and putting it in his pocket.

"Sorry Bren, but we've got things of our own to discuss." Shalimar said leading Olivia to the farthest table in the room.

"I cannot believe this." Olivia laughed taking a seat.

"What?" Shalimar asked.

"Her, she's still doing it." Olivia said gesturing toward Emma.

"You know each other?"

"We used to." Olivia looked at Brennan and Emma and shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be talking about the same Emma I used to know." She picked up her menu and covered her face.

"How do you know each other?" Shalimar asked taking away the menu. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous, even if she wasn't sure who it was directed at. Olivia looked at Emma across the room.

"Neither of us came here to reminisce so let's just order, eat and go." She said picking up her menu again. Shalimar ceased to question her and picked up her own menu.

Across the room Brennan hungrily ate his meal while Emma picked at her salad.

"Are you going to eat that or teach it a few tricks?" Brennan asked.

"I'm not hungry, you eat it." She said pushing her plate towards him. Looking over at Shalimar, Emma caught Olivia's eyes peeking at her over the menu.

"I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." She quickly got up and headed for the restroom. Across the room, Olivia also excused herself and headed the same way. Entering the bathroom she found Emma washing her hands.

"What? No hug?" She asked leaning against the doorframe.

"What are you doing here?"

to be continued.....hopefully soon


	7. A bit green

"Hoping not to run into you actually." Olivia answered.

"That makes two of us." Emma said grabbing some napkins and drying her hands. "So you're the one that's been keeping Shalimar overnight." she said crossing her arms as well.

"Be careful Em, you're beginning to look a bit green." Olivia said with a small smile.

"I am _not_ jealous."

"Of course you're not. If you were that would imply that you still have feelings for her. But you can't possibly. You are getting married again in a few days."

"Why? Why are you here Liv?" Emma asked already visibly irritated. And although she tried to hide it, Olivia could actually see shivers running up and down Emma's arms.

"I came here to eat. It is a restaurant after all." Olivia said walking towards her. She couldn't help but smile. She knew Emma very well and could tell that she was just about ready to jump out of her skin with how nervous she was.

"Nice to see you've still got that sharp wit."

"One of my most attractive qualities, don't you think?" Emma was squirming now, and Olivia was loving every moment of it. If she played her cards right, it wouldn't take long before Emma broke into a sweat, something that very rarely happened unless she was exercising.

"You are not going to get to me this time." Emma said backing away from her. Before Olivia could take another step someone was knocking at the door.

"Emma, are you okay in there?" It was Brennan. Olivia cursed under her breath while Emma thanked whatever guardian angel was helping her out.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She said sidestepping Olivia and opening the door.

"Ready to go?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah." Not daring to look back Emma rushed out of the bathroom practically dragging Brennan with her. Olivia followed them out and returned to her table where a very confused feral sat watching.

"What did you say to her?" Shalimar asked watching Emma leave.

"What makes you think I said anything at all?" Olivia said taking her seat.

"Answer the question."

"I was just saying hi to an old friend is all."

"Yeah well your greetings seem to make people head for the door." Shalimar said laughing.

"When did you say this wedding was?"

"Four days from now. Why?"

"That should give us just enough time."

"Enough time for what?" Shalimar asked.

"Enough time to break her."

At Sanctuary….

"Well it's about time you guys got here. You don't expect me to do all the work do you? And why is everyone's comm. link turned off?" Jesse asked the couple as they entered their home.

"What is it Jess?" Brennan asked.

"Adam wants us to go one of the safe houses. Apparently one of the mutants we put into the underground has gotten himself in a sticky situation."

"And that requires both of us?"

"You think if it didn't I'd be standing here waiting for you?"

"Good point, I'll go change." He said walking away. Jesse and Emma watched him take few steps, stop in mid stride, turn around and walk back toward them.

"I almost forgot." He said before enveloping Emma in a kiss that even made Jesse blush. When they were done, Brennan ran back towards his room and Emma stood there trying to compose herself.

"Emma, Adam wants you in the lab." Jesse said still red in the face.

"Yeah, okay." She said running her hand through her hair and heading toward the lab. Not knowing what to do with himself, Jesse just stood there with his hands in his pocket waiting for Brennan to come back.

To be continued……..

I know, it's short, and a bit overdue...okay a lot overdue.

Crimson cut – Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just couldn't help myself. Okay so I disappeared Again. It's not my fault, really, I got lost on the way :P

Melodie568 – thanks for the review, I just wish I could update like I used to.

Gelf- yup, someone from Emma's past. This time she's here to helpJ

Everydarkbreath- I updated again…yeah I know 'took me long enough' thanks for reviewingJ

Frida-Emma, jealous?? Of course she's jealous. Hopefully you'll soon find out why.


	8. About Olivia

"Wait. You said you could help me. You never said anything about hurting Emma." Shalimar said getting very defensive.

"Who said anything about hurting her?" Olivia asked. "I'm just going to remind her of a few things. Like the fact that she's a lesbian for starters. Because let me tell you, If she's straight, then so am I." Olivia laughed taking a sip of her coffee.

"When you said 'she's still doing it', what were you talking about? What is she still doing?" Shalimar asked relaxing a little. When she'd first met Olivia and told her about her 'relationship' problems, she'd told Shalimar that she could help, having had been through the same situation herself. So they got together, spend the night talking and here they were. Now that she knew Olivia was obviously Emma's ex she wanted to know everything.

"The whole getting married to a guy scene. She did it to me too." Olivia answered.

"What?" Shalimar couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, some guy named Warren or Walker or something. It was completely out of the blue. I didn't even know she knew any guys by that name. And then I had to hear about it from one of my friends saying that she saw Emma and some guy looking very cozy at some diner and so one day I followed her and sure enough she met up with this guy and went all hetero right before my eyes. Of course I was devastated and didn't know what to do. I eventually confronted her and all she had to say was that she was sorry I found out that way. What the hell kind of lame apology is that? NO one does that!" Olivia said rather loudly, finally taking a breath. Even she thought it sounded unbelievable. Shalimar could see she was still upset.

"Maybe we should go talk about this somewhere else." Shalimar suggested noticing some of the stares they were getting.

"What? Oh, yeah sure let's go." Olivia said putting some money on the table.

"You know she was the most bizarre person I knew." She continued out the door. "Even when we weren't dating, when we'd first met, I always looked forward to meeting her because she would do the most outrageous things! You know what I'm talking about."

"Uh yeah, of course." Shalimar said lying through her teeth. She had no clue what Olivia was talking about. The Emma she mentioned had never surfaced in Sanctuary. Sure Emma could be playful and mischievous at times but never outrageous or bizarre. Now it felt like she'd somehow been deprived of this other Emma who sounded so exciting that even though she'd hurt Olivia in the past she was still smiling about her, even if it was brief.

"But then she had to do what she did. Do you know how long it took me to get over that?" She said pausing on the side walk. Shalimar shrugged. The more she heard the woman in front of her ramble on about her relationship with Emma the less she wanted her help. She was beginning to feel that maybe Olivia's past feelings for Emma were beginning to resurface and Shalimar couldn't handle having someone else wanting the telempath too.

"Years!" Olivia exclaimed. They started walking again. "I was in therapy for two years before I started dating again. And when I did start dating again, no one compared to Emma. It took me a while to realize that no one ever would. Especially when it came to sex! Oh my god, the sex! You've slept with her you know."

"Okay stop talking." Shalimar said not wanting to hear anymore. This time she did know what she was talking about but she could not stand hearing anymore. She'd never even thought of Emma having other relationships or ever wanted to think she had slept with anyone else. Brennan was enough but knowing there was someone else she'd given herself to was tearing the feral apart.

"I don't want to know anymore." She took back her thought about wanting to know everything, this was more than she could bear. "As a matter of fact if you'd just tell me what I need to do to get her to call off the wedding it'd be greatly appreciated."

"Sure okay, just tell Brennan she was with you first and instead he'll call off the wedding." Olivia said with a smile.

"What? Has that been your master plan this whole time?" Shalimar asked.

"No, I know your all friends or what not and you don't want him to get hurt. But someone will, and I can't guarantee it won't be him, or her for that matter. If you want her back you'll just have to trust me." Olivea said walking ahead. "Now come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Shalimar said to herself as she followed Olivia down the block.

To be continued...


End file.
